


Mine, Forever

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the unending dance from Arkham's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silencedancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/gifts).



The pattern was quite common. Arkham's loved ones would come once for a little treatment. The ensconcing atmosphere would seep deep into the newcomer, and after a little while in the other part of the world, they would return.

Arkham gave love to each of them, pulling them back every time someone let them go into the rest of the world. Through each of them, Arkham recruited more to love, to make safe inside the old walls. And one day, Arkham knew, the ones who went out would return with Gotham's own son, to be held safe for all time.


End file.
